mischiefmakersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zmario
Hi Zmario -- we are excited to have Mischief Makers Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro YESH It is good to see that you idea went through. I am here for whatever you need Z.--Oxico 00:26, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Sure, but like I said, I know little about this game....or template making.--Oxico 00:33, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ? What's up with deleting my redirects? Plural forms of a word should always be accessible by typing the singular form, and vice versa. Also, what's wrong with Marina redirecting to her full name? Not many people remember/know that her last name is Lightyear, and if there is no redirect, it is hard for them to find out. Clarinet Hawk (talk · ) 21:40, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Give me a few days Hey, sorry I haven't been as active in this as I hoped to be. My parents just got out of the hospital, and I lost my copy of Mischief Makers. I'm going to try to pick up a copy this week. Then, I'll play through the game and give detailed descriptions of the levels as I play it. That way, I can get a lot of content up on this before I go back to college and things get uber busy. Anyway, great job with this so far. Clarinet Hawk (talk · ) 23:11, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 17:20, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Hello Are you an actuve user? and whats a hiatus.--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....'''OUTER HAVEN 18:12, 13 June 2009 (UTC)